General
by soozeh
Summary: She raised her bottle in the air. ‘Congratulations… General.’ SamJack.


**Title:** General  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Characters: **Sam/Jack, others  
**Word Count:** 692  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **_She raised her bottle in the air. 'Congratulations… General.'  
_**Notes: **Set during the beginning of Season Eight.

**General**

'Congratulations Jack.' Daniel said warmly.

Jack smiled in return and lifted up his bottle of beer.

'I hope you'll be happy.' Daniel commented as he began to mingle.

Jack turned to Teal'c, who bowed. 'Yeah, you too buddy.'

'Is Colonel Carter not coming?' Teal'c asked.

'Uh. She said she _may _drop by.' Jack lied. He knew she was coming.

'Very well.'

Teal'c walked off, leaving Jack alone with his bottle of beer.

It had been Carter's idea to throw this party, if that's what you could call it. A party to celebrate Jack's promotion. Jack wasn't sure what to make of his new title but he'd give anything a try. He knew how hard General Hammond had worked to keep Stargate Command running smoothly but up until three days ago he hadn't realised just how much Hammond actually did. Running a whole base, a base with people he cared deeply for, seemed very daunting. He was glad he had Carter by his side. And Daniel. And Teal'c too.

Those familiar footsteps made his turn and he was faced with a very well dressed Samantha Carter. He hardly ever saw her in her civvies and it was a pleasant change.

'Carter.' He said, moving forward. 'Good to see you.'

'You too sir.' She smiled warmly and hesitantly embraced him. He returned the hug and dropped his forehead to her shoulder, discreetly smelling the perfume that he was only too happy to inhale. He never got tired of that smell. Her smell.

'I bought you a gift.' She grinned as she held out the bag.

'Oh?' He took the bag from her. 'It's not paperwork is it?'

She giggled. 'No, it's beer.'

Jack grinned. 'You want one? Wine? Water?'

'Beer would be great, thank you.'

Jack handed her a bottle and they walked out onto his back porch.

'Who are all these people?' She asked as her eyes scanned across the ever-growing crowd in his back yard.

'I don't know.' He admitted meekly.

She giggled. 'Doesn't he work with General Hammond in D.C?'

'Probably.' Jack chuckled.

She raised her bottle in the air. 'General...'

He tapped his bottle against hers and they both smiled.

--------------------------------

Most of the other guests had left around half hour before and now just Jack, the remaining three members of Earth's flagship team, Siler and Walter remained.

'Well I guess we'll be going.' Siler said as he and Walter stood.

'Congratulations General.' Walter grinned.

'Will people stop saying congratulations? When I was just a plain old Colonel.'

'Hey!'

'Sorry Carter… When I had the wonderful rank of Colonel, I only got about two pieces of paperwork a year, now I have two million.' Jack whined as he raised his beer bottle to his lips and took a gulp.

Walter and Siler smiled and excused themselves.

A few minutes later Teal'c and Daniel stood and made their way to the door.

'Hey Sam, how you getting home?' Daniel asked.

'I'll sleep in the guest room.'

'Okay, fine.' Daniel smiled. 'See you both tomorrow.'

'Goodnight Colonel Carter, General O'Neill.' Teal'c bowed his head.

'Gawd. I wish people would stop that.' Jack moaned.

'It's not that bad. I think it has quite a ring to it. General Jonathan-'

'Jack.'

'Fine. General Jack O'Neill.'

'You forgot Brigadier.'

'Are you really expecting people to call you that?' Sam asked.

They both were sitting on the small sofa in Jack's living room. Sam was slowing sliding further down in her seat and Jack was sitting with his feet on the coffee table, slowing sliding nearer to her.

'Jack, would be just fine.' He muttered.

She looked at him for a moment before pushing herself up in her seat and leaning towards him. Both of them had had more than their fair share of alcohol and in the morning Sam hoped that Jack wouldn't remember any of their conversation.

She leant towards his face, so close that he could feel his breath hitting her cheek. He closed the gap between them and her lips met his.

'Congratulations General.' She whispered as she pulled away.

Perhaps being a General wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

-FINIS-


End file.
